justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
What Is Love
|artist = (Ultraclub 90) |from = album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 1993 (2016) |nogm = 2 (Classic) 4 (Car Version) 1 (P1)/2 (P2) (Mashup) |dg = (Classic) / (Car Version) |dlc = Classic October 27, 2016 (NOW) October 12, 2017 (JDU) Car Version May 18, 2017 (NOW) |mode = Solo (Classic) Duet (Car Version) |alt = Car Version |mashup = Icebreakers |pc = (Classic) / (Car Version) |gc = (Classic) / (Car Version) |lc = Hot Pink (Classic)File:Screenshot_2016-06-15-09-12-08.png Mint Green (Car Version) |pictos = 98 (Classic) 117 (Car Version) 112 (Mashup) |nowc = WhatIsLove |audio = |perf = Classic Cain Kitsaishttps://youtu.be/GpUXaIHYW3A?t=3m35s |mc = Light Blue/Peach Pink (Classic) Aqua Green/Light Purple (Car Version) Sunset/Red (Mashup)}} "What Is Love" by (covered by Ultraclub 90 in-game) is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancer Classic The dancer is a man with black shoulder-length hair and a mustache. He wears black glasses, a multicolored track jacket (purple, black, pink, and mint green), black pants, a yellow glove, and yellow high top sneakers. Car Version 'P1' P1 is man with black hair. He is wearing a pair of cyan sunglasses, a green and pink shirt with blue flamingos, and a cyan watch. 'P2' P2 is a man with black curly hair tied in a ponytail and a beard. He is wearing a pair of red sunglasses, a black watch, a golden necklace, a purple tank top, and a cyan green blazer jacket. WhatIsLoveALT Coach 1.png|P1 WhatIsLoveALT Coach 2.png|P2 Background Classic The background first takes place in a karaoke bar with two grey female statues holding white orbs. This purple and blue room contains a large screen displaying pink flowing clouds and a woman based off the statues dancing. In the chorus, the big screen behind the man zooms in and going into a bright cloudy scenery with white Grecian-style monuments and the statue woman dancing in colors. Two panels color over neath the scenery, one yellow and one blue and pink. The background pans over in nighttime, the clouds turning blue and the girls playing keytars. A rainbow often appears in the background. Before the screen zooms back out, the background pans over in nighttime, the clouds turning blue and the girls playing keytars. Alternate The dancer are sitting in car akin to Teacher's Car routine. It starts off as the text "WHAT is love" on a black screen until it cuts to the two dancers in an urban neighborhood. As the song goes into the first verse, and through the rest of the song, they are seen going through a city at night with various neon lights on the buildings. It appears as if the dancers are actually driving. Mashup What Is Love has a Duet Mashup with the theme "Icebreakers". All the routines featured are duets of both genders. Dancers * Turn Up the Love * American Boy (Remake) GM1 * Candy * Tico-Tico No Fubá * Turn Up The Love * Candy * Shut Up and Dance * Hot Stuff (Remake) * Baby Zouk (Remake) * Candy * Tico-Tico No Fubá * Turn Up The Love * Candy * Shut Up and Dance * Hot Stuff ''(Remake) * ''Baby Zouk ''(Remake) * ''The Master Blaster (Remake) * Hot Stuff ''(Remake) * ''The Master Blaster (Remake) GM2-P2 * Baby Zouk ''(Remake) * ''Candy * American Boy ''(Remake) * ''Candy Gold Moves Classic There are 2 Gold Moves in the Classic routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Spread your arms out in a big circle. The second Gold Move is the final move of the routine. Whatislovegm.png|Both Gold Moves Wilgm1ingame.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Car Version There are 4 Gold Moves in the Car Version routine: Gold Moves 1 and 4: Throw both of your hands to the air as if saying "Why?!!" Gold Move 4 is the final move of the routine. Gold Move 2: P1: Pretend to drive a car. P2: Move your arms like the car is going to crash. Gold Move 3: Same as Gold Move 2, but swap Gold Moves, so that P1 does P2's 2nd Gold Move and P2 does P1's 2nd Gold Move. WhatIsLoveALT GM1&4.png|Gold Moves 1 and 4 WhatIsLoveALT GM2.png|Gold Move 2 WhatIsLoveALT GM3.png|Gold Move 3 Whatislovealtgmingame.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 4 in-game Whatislovealtgmingame2and3.gif|Gold Moves 2 and 3 in-game Mashup There is 1 Gold Move for P1 and 2 Gold Moves for P2 in the Mashup: Gold Move (P1)/Gold Move 1 (P2): Curve your back slightly while pushing your arms behind your back. (American Boy) Gold Move 2 (P2): Put your hands up in the air and lunge slightly forward. (The Master Blaster) Americanboy jdnow gm 1.png|Gold Move (P1) Gold Move 1 (P2) (American Boy) Masterblaster gm 1 p1.png|Gold Move 2 (P2) (The Master Blaster) What_Is_Love-_Mashup_1.gif|Gold Move (P1) Gold Move 1 (P2) in-game WHAT_IS_GM_2_P1.gif|Gold Move 2 (P2) in-game Appearances in Mashups What Is Love appeared in the following Mashups: * Scream & Shout (American Dream) Trivia General *'' '' is the first song to be covered by Ultraclub 90 in the series. *After playing the song, when the Autodance comes up, it says "Ubisoft Cover" as the artist instead of "Ultraclub 90".https://www.instagram.com/p/BHFpfTgggFt/ **This was fixed in the final version. However, when viewing an autodance for this song, the autodance plays the original version of the song performed by Haddaway instead of the cover by Ultraclub 90. ***A similar problem occurred with the preview of Footloose, where the original version by Kenny Loggins was erroneously used instead of the Top Culture cover. ****This was finally fixed when the same preview was re-uploaded onto Just Dance's official YouTube channel with the Top Culture cover. *When viewing the song in the menu, the title under the menu icon reads "What Is Love?" (with a question mark). However, the title next to the album coach reads "What Is Love" (without the question mark). * A Community Remix contest was held for this song, though no Community Remix was ever released. Classic *The footwear the backup dancers have on resemble the ones worn by Cheerleader (P2). **They are also wearing the sunglasses that are the same as the coach from You Spin Me Round (Like a Record). The colorful screen with the inverted backup dancer in the background is also related to that routine. *It is revealed in the Behind The Scenes video for the song that the background dancers were shot with only one dancer. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZVYO9qcA0yw *In the intro, a male announcer out in nowhere calls out, "Calling up from the stage #17 for our next song, 'What is love,' 19th stereo." before the song starts. **This makes the second song to feature a spoken word element, the first being the remake of That's The Way (I Like It). They are followed by I Love Rock ‘N’ Roll. **In the Classic routine, in fact, *** "Number 17" could be in reference to the song being featured on Just Dance 2017. * In the notification for the official release, Haddaway was erroneously credited as the artist instead of Ultraclub 90. * On , the song ends as soon as the dancer can be seen getting ready to leave the screen, while on the console version, it ends when he just crouches. Car Version *The head bobbing movement that is used in the Car Version is a reference to a skit on television s long-running Saturday Night Live called "The Roxbury Guys" (the basis for A Night at the Roxbury), where Chris Kattan s and Will Ferrell s characters bob their heads in unison to the song throughout the duration of each sketch. *'' '' is the second song to feature a Car Version, after Teacher. **However, since this song is sitting down, this is the fifth song that requires sitting down. The first one being the Chair version of Rich Girl, the Seated Dance version of Diamonds, Under the Sea, and the Car Version of Teacher, followed by the Bicycle version of Side to Side and the Subway Version of Chantaje. * The menu icon was slightly different, showing some more light effects on the city in the background. *The routine was released on April 27, 2017 on , along with those for Sorry and Cheap Thrills, and they could be regularly earned for 100 coins (although Alternates usually require a VIP pass to be played). All of these routines were removed after a few hours. * The Car Version and Hips Don’t Lie s Sumo Version cannot be played in the World Dance Floor on 8th Gen. ** However, they are available on 7th-Gen consoles. Mashup *Unlike in other Duet Mashups, the players switch places at times, making some of them the opposite of their respective original player (for example: Shut Up and Dance’s P1 acts as P2, and vice versa). *The dancers do not have a fading effect like other Mashups. **This is the second Mashup in the series to do this, after Maneater’s. *'Gold Move 2' is only counted for P2, although only P1 s pictogram is outlined in gold. Gallery Game File Whatislove_squnow.jpg|''What Is Love'' Whatislovealt.png|''What Is Love'' (Car Version) Whatislovealternate.jpg|''What Is Love'' (Car Version) (Beta) WhatIsLoveMU.png|''What Is Love'' (Mashup) 00000142.png| album coach Whatsasnakesquarebkg.png|''Just Dance 2017'' menu banner (7th-Gen) 0000016f.png|Car Version's album coach whatislove_cover@2x.jpg| cover WhatIsLoveAva.png|Avatar on 200499.png|Golden avatar 300499.png|Diamond avatar WhatIsLoveALTP2Ava.png|Car Version avatar (P2) Pictos-sprite_whatislove.png|Pictograms (Classic) whatislovealt pictos atlas.png|Pictograms (Car Version) Whatislove banner bkg 50.png| banner Whatislovealt banner bkg 51.png| alternate banner In-Game Screenshots WhatIsMenuScreenshot.png|''What Is Love'' on the Just Dance 2017 menu WhatIsCarMenuScreen.png|Car Version on the Just Dance 2017 menu Whatislove load.png|''Just Dance 2017'' loading screen Whatislovealt load.png|Car Version's loading screen Whatislove coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen Whatislovealt coachmenu.png|Car Version's coach selection screen Promotional Images Whatislove_hd_screenshot1.jpg|Promotional gameplay Others What_is_love_bts.png|Behind the scenes WhatIsLoveBTS.png|Behind the scenes (Background dancer) WILCar Version BGS.png|Behind the scenes (Car Version) Whatislove hd screenshot2.jpg|Gameplay artwork.just-dance-2017.352x720.2016-06-14.21.png WHAAAATISLOOOVE.png|Coach extraction whatislove jdn notification.png|''Just Dance Now'' notification first back what.png|Background 15747997_1205444796201475_1778822341_o.png|Fade error in the Mashup Videos Official Music Video Haddaway - What Is Love Official Just Dance Audio What Is Love by Ultraclub 90 (Download Link In Description) Teasers What Is Love - Gameplay Teaser (US) What Is Love - Gameplay Teaser (UK) What Is Love (Car Version) - Gameplay Teaser (US) What Is Love (Car Version) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' What Is Love - Just Dance 2017 What Is Love - Just Dance Now What Is Love - Just Dance 2018 'Car Version' What is Love (Car Version) - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance Now What Is Love (Alternate) by Ultraclub 90 What is Love (Car Version) - Just Dance 2018 What Is Love (Car Version) - Just Dance 2019 'Mashup' Just Dance 2017 What Is Love (Mashup) by Haddaway - 5 stars References Site Navigation es:What Is Love Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:EDM Songs Category:Eurobeat Category:R&B Songs Category:Songs by Ultraclub 90 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Duets Category:Male and Male Duets Category:Songs in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in 舞力全开2017 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Duet Mashups Category:Songs with Community Remix Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in 舞力全开2017 Category:Cain Kitsais Category:Cutscenes Category:Covered Category:Shortened Songs Category:Cancelled Community Remix